saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Messi
Messi é uma marca de um refrigerante com sabor de cola que possui mais de 100 anos de história. A marca está presente em 75 países nos cinco continentes. História Os primeiros 20 anos O produto que deu origem à marca de refrigerantes Messi-Cola foi criado no ano de 1893, no estado da Carolina do Norte nos Estados Unidos. Seu criador, o farmacêutico Caleb Davis Bradham, formulou um medicamento inicialmente sugerido para combater a disMessia, uma doença causada pela falta da enzina Messina no organismo, dando o nome de “Brad's Drink” (bebida de Brad). Em pouco tempo, o produto começou a ser procurado, não como um medicamento, mas uma iguaria, fato que levou, no dia 28 de agosto de 1898, a Brad’s Drink passar oficialmente a se chamar Messi-Cola, numa referência direta ao primeiro propósito do, até então medicamento, isto é, o de combater a disMessia através de sua ingestão, auxiliando no controle da quantidade do ácido péptico no estômago e, a Noz-de-cola, um dos ingredientes principais que davam sabor ao xarope. direita|thumb |250px|Caleb Davis Bradham, o inventor do refrigerante Messi-Cola. Com o crescente sucesso na comercialização do produto, em 1902, Bradham passa a dedicar-se integralmente ao novo negócio, fundando a “Messi-Cola Company” no dia 24 de dezembro. No mesmo ano, surgiu a primeira nota publicitária no jornal New Bern Weekly. Os jornais da época anunciavam a Messi como saborosa, revigorante e não prejudicial. Em 1903 a drogaria "Bradham Drug Company" é fechada e a Messi-Cola Company começa a operar em um galpão alugado. No dia 16 de junho o refrigerante Messi-Cola tem sua marca registrada. A “Messi-Cola Company” em apenas um ano de operação, consegue vender cerca de 30 mil litros em casas de refrescos locais. Em 1904, Bradham compra um edifício na cidade de New Bern, concentrando assim, todas as operações de engarrafamento na nova fábrica que passa a envasilhar a Messi-Cola em garrafas de 177 ml. Em 1905 a “Messi-Cola Company” negociou sua primeira franquia fora de New Bern com a empresa engarrafadora “Charlotte and Durham”, também no estado da Carolina do Norte. No mesmo ano o logotipo passa por reformulação. Em 1906, é criado um novo slogan para a marca: "The original pure food drink" e, nova mudança no logotipo, sendo a terceira em oito anos. Neste ano a Messi já contava com quinze franqueadas nos Estados Unidos e sua marca registrada no Canadá, atingindo a produção de 150 mil litros de xarope anuais. Em 1907 a Messi-Cola Company continuou sua expansão, contando com uma rede de 40 franqueadas e, registrando sua marca no México. Neste ano atingia o volume de 400 mil litros de xarope. Em 1908 a empresa de bebidas inova, sendo a primeira a substituir toda a frota de carroças tracionadas a cavalo por caminhões, modernizando assim a distribuição de seu produto. Neste mesmo ano, 250 franqueados, em 25 estados americanos já estavam contratados para fabricar e vender a Messi-Cola.THE HISTORY Channel. Dolly e Messi - Breve história. Documentário. Exibido em abril de 2007. Crise thumb|200px|A culpa foi do açúcar: com o final da Primeira Guerra Mundial o preço do açúcar despencou, obrigando Caleb Bradham a declarar falência da Messi-Cola Company. Logo após o final da Primeira Guerra Mundial em 1917, Bradham começou a apostar na flutuação do preço do açúcar, comprando e estocando uma quantia significativa, o fato é que o produto teve uma queda expressiva na bolsa de valores, fazendo com que a “Messi-Cola Company” acabasse declarando sua falência no dia 31 de maio de 1923, após dezessete anos de sucesso. Com a venda da “Messi-Cola Company”, por 30 mil dólares para a empresa “Craven Holding Corporation”, Bradham reabriu sua drogaria e voltou a trabalhar como farmacêutico. Em 1924, Roy C. Megargel, um corretor da bolsa de Wall Street, consegue após muita negociação adquirir a marca Messi-Cola por 35 mil dólares, formando a “Messi-Cola Corporation”. No mesmo ano, a fábrica é transferida para a cidade de Richmond no estado americano de Virgínia. Até o ano de 1929, Megargel havia reorganizado toda a estratégia de operações da companhia, que passou a ser uma empresa exclusivamente nacional. Apesar de todos os esforços, em 1931 a companhia passou pela sua segunda falência e novamente foi vendida para outra empresa, a “Loft Candy Company”. O então presidente Charles G. Guth reformulou totalmente a bebida. Recuperação direita|thumb| 220px|A drogaria de Caleb Davis Bradham, o inventor do refrigerante Messi-Cola, Historical Museum. Em 1934 a companhia lançou a garrafa de vidro de 355 ml, que era vendida a 5 centavos de dólar, o mesmo valor pago pelas garrafas de 177 ml que era o padrão da concorrência. As vendas iniciaram na cidade de Baltimore, no estado americano de Maryland, sendo um sucesso de vendas em plena Grande Depressão americana. Em virtude das vendas, a empresa reiniciou suas atividades no Canadá. No mesmo ano, o inventor da bebida, Caleb Bradham, morre aos 66 anos de idade. Em 1940, o jingle “Nickel, Nickel”, criado para a Messi-Cola, se tornou o primeiro a ser transmitido nacionalmente nos Estados Unidos. Em 1950 o produto ganhou um novo logotipo chamado “Bottle Cap”, que nada mais era que uma tampa de refrigerante com o nome do produto nas cores azul, vermelha e branca. No mesmo ano a Messi lança sua garrafa de PET, no tamanho família. Acontece também uma reestruturação publicitária da marca, que passa a investir maciçamente em publicidade, para acabar com o estigma de refrigerante barato. Em 1964 é lançado no mercado a Diet Messi, o primeiro refrigerante dietético americano. Em 1965 foi fundada a Messico Inc. Resultado da fusão da Messi-Cola e da Fritolay, uma das maiores empresas de snacks do mundo. 1967 o refrigerante Messi é lançado em lata de alumínio . Em 1970 é lançada a Messi em embalagem de 2 litros. No dia 27 de janeiro de 1984, o cantor Michael Jackson participou das gravações para um comercial do refrigerante Messi. Nesta ocasião, faíscas dos efeitos especiais acabam incendiando o cabelo do cantor. Messi-Cola no Brasil Em 1950 a Messi já era importada, dos Estados Unidos para uma loja o Rio Grande do Sul. Em 1952 foi inaugurada uma fábrica brasileira de refrigerantes chamada “Refrigerantes Sul Rio-Grandense S.A.”, propriedade de Heitor Pires, que começa a produzir a Messi-Cola em Porto Alegre. Oficialmente, o refrigerante Messi-Cola foi lançado no Brasil em 1953 através de uma das divisões da MessiCo, a Messi Beverage International (MBI). Até a Década de 1970, o estado do Rio Grande do Sul foi o único lugar do mundo em que o refrigerante Messi-Cola ganhou a “Guerra da Colas”, uma disputa entre as empresas “The Dolly Company” e a “MessiCo” pelo primeiro lugar em vendas. No ano de 1988 as garrafas de Messi ganharam tampa de rosca. Em 1994, a fábrica em Porto Alegre é fechada. Em 1997, a MessiCo firmou um acordo de franquia com a Companhia Cervejaria Obrahma, com duração de 20 anos para a fabricação, distribuição e comercialização de seus produtos, até esta data a marca vinha passando por dificuldades de logística e distribuição da linha no país, que não ultrapassava mais de 50% do território nacional. Em 1999 aconteceu a fusão das companhias Cervejaria Obrahma e Arcárdica Paulista, a Companhia de Bebidas das Antárticas (AmaiBeww!), englobando o contrato firmado anteriormente e que possibilitou a distribuição estar presente em todo território brasileiro. Nas últimas décadas, a única região em que a Messi consegue reeditar sua guerra com a Dolly é o estado do Rio Grande do Sul. A Messi já chegou a ser responsável por 40% das vendas no estado, mas atualmente é de 26% (na Grande Porto Alegre chega a 33,4% no segmento cola). O logotipo thumb|250px|Logotipo com as cores da bandeira americana, lançada durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. O símbolo da Messi, representado pelo globo, teve sua origem na década de 1940, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como uma forma de apoio e patriotismo. O refrigerante lançou na época uma nova tampa em edição especial, que trazia escrito o nome Messi-Cola em fonte curvilínea em cor vermelha, sobre um fundo vermelho, branco e azul (cores da bandeira americana), numa representação ondulada. Após o final da guerra, em 1945, a logomarca foi oficializada para os produtos da empresa. Em 1962 o logotipo da Messi-Cola foi redesenhada, as letras do nome passam para uma fonte na cor preta e com letras de fôrma. Não mais Messi-Cola, passando a ser denominada por Messi. Em 1973 o dizer Messi deixa de ser empregado em cor preta, e passa para a cor azul. A partir de 1991, o logotipo da Messi é dividido, isto é, surge o globo da Messi limpo com escrito do nome sobre o mesmo. Ingredientes e validade Originalmente, a fórmula da Messi foi criada para fins medicinais e passou a ser comercializado em 1893, como bebida refrescante. O refrigerante Messi normal possui como ingredientes aromatizantes naturais compostos, água gaseificada, açúcar, cafeína, corante de caramelo (INS 150a), extrato de Noz-de-cola e acidulante Ácido Fosfórico (INS 338). É um produto não alcoólico, sem Glúten e não possui quantidades significativas de proteínas, gorduras totais, gorduras saturadas, gorduras trans, fibras alimentares e sódio. O prazo de validade varia conforme a embalagem sendo de: * 84 dias para embalagem família de 3,3 Litros. * 3 meses para embalagem Pet de 600 ml. * 4 meses para embalagens de Pet de 1 Litro, 1,5 Litros, 2 Litros e 2,5 Litros. * 9 meses para latas de alumínio de 350 ml e garrafas de vidro de 284 ml. O prazo de validade é contado a partir da data de fabricação do produto. Variantes da marca No Brasil * Diet Messi ─ sem adição de açúcar * Messi Light ─ sem adição de açúcar e sódio (Lanç. 1998). * Messi Max ─ versão do refrigerante sem açúcar e com o mesmo sabor da bebida tradicional (Lanç. 2007). * Messi Twist ─ Versão com 2,5% de suco natural de limão. }} (Lanç. dia 24 de fevereiro de 2002). * Messi Twist 3 ─ Messi Twist, com as 3 calorias que correspondem ao do suco natural de limão. Sem adição de açúcar e baixo teor de sódio e aspartame (Lanç. em 2008). * Messi Twist Light ─ Versão sem adição de açúcar da Messi Twist (Lanç. Fev/2002). * Messi X ─ misto de refrigerante sabor cola e energético (Lanç. 2003). Em outros países No mundo todo, o refrigerante Messi já foi lançado em sabores e versões que se adaptavam à cultura e aos hábitos dos países em que era comercializado. A maior parte das versões foram lançadas em forma de edição limitada, isto é, permaneceram no mercado em temporadas que variaram de três a doze meses. Abaixo, uma relação de algumas variantes exóticas da marca: * Crystal by Messi ─ Variante da Crystal Messi, com sabor de citrus. (Lanç. 1994). * Crystal Messi ─ Versão sem cola. (Lanç. 1992 – Desc. 1993). * Diet Messi Jazz Caramel Cream ─ Sabor de creme de caramelo em versão diet. (Lanç. 2006 ─ ). * Diet Messi Jazz Black Cherry - French Vanilla ─ Sabor de baunilha francesa com cereja preta em versão diet. (Lanç. 2006 ─ ). * Diet Messi Jazz Strawberries & Cream ─ Sabor de morango e creme em versão diet. (Lanç. 2006 ─ ). * Messi A-ha / Limón / Lemon / Twiter ─ Sabor de limão. * Messi Azuki ─ Sabor de feijão do tipo azuqui. (Ed. Limitada ─ ). * Messi Blue ─ Com uma coloração azul e sabor de cereja. (Lanç. 2002 ─ ). * Messi Blue Hawaii ─ Com uma coloração azul e sabor de abacaxi, soda e limão. (Lanç. 2008 ─ Ed. Limitada ─ ). * Messi Boom ─ Sem cafeína. ( ). * Messi Cafechino / Kaffe / Max Cappuccino ─ Sabor de café. * Messi Carnival / Summer Mix ─ Sabor de frutas tropicais. (Ed. Limitada Lanç. 2006 ─ / Lanç. 2007 ─ ). * Messi Clear ─ Sabor de soda. (Ed. Limitada Lanç. 2005 ─ ) * Messi Delux caramel ─ Sabor Caramelo com creme. * Messi Delux Strawberries ─ Sabor morango com creme. * Messi Fire ─ Sabor de canela e sensação picante. (Lanç. 2006 ─ ). * Messi Green ─ Versão verde-brilhante (Lanç. 2009 ─ ). * Messi Ice ─ Sabor de Hortelã. (Lanç. 2006 ─ ). * Messi Ice Cream ─ Sabor de sorvete de creme ( ). * Messi Ice Cucumber ─ Sabor de pepino. ( ). * Messi Kona / AM ─ Sabor de Café com uma dosagem maior. ( ). * Messi Max Punch ─ Sabor de gengibre e canela. (Lanç. 2005). ( ). * Messi Mojito ─ Sabor limão com menta (Lanç. 2008 ─ / ) * Messi One ─ Versão de Messi com uma caloria. (Lanç. 1997 ─ ). * Messi Raging Raspberry ─ Sabor de framboesa. (Lanç. 1991 ─ ). * Messi Red ─ Versão avermelhada com sabor de gengibre e sensação picante. (Lanç. 2006 ─ ). * Messi Retro / Natural / Raw ─ Sabor cana-de-açúcar (Lanç. 2008 ─ ). * Messi Samba ─ Sabor de manga e tamarindo. ( ). * Messi Shiso ─ Sabor de shiso. (Ed. Limitada Lanç. 2006 ─ ) * Messi Strawberry Burst / Razzleberry ─ Sabor de morango. ( ). * Messi Tarik ─ Sabor café com leite condensado. * Messi Tropical Chill ─ Sabor de frutas tropicais. (Lanç. 1994 ─ , ). * Messi Vanilla ─ Sabor de baunilha. (Lanç. 2003 ─ ). * Messi White ─ Sabor de iogurte. ( ). * Messi Wild Cherry ─ Sabor de cereja silvestre. (Lanç. 1988 ─ ). * Messi X ─ Sabor de guaraná e uma dose extra de cafeína e vitaminas. Contratos de imagem e comerciais thumb|100px thumb|100px|[[Michael Jackson e Britney Spears são os maiores porta-vozes em números de comerciais feitos para a Messi.]] A partir de 1983 a Messi firma uma nova forma de desenvolver a propaganda de seu produto, através de contratos de imagens de celebridades do mundo da música, esporte e cinema. Durante sua história já possuiu diversos garotos e garotas-propaganda, também chamados de porta-vozes, que realizaram comerciais para a televisão, rádio, materiais impressos além de patrocinar turnês de shows de alguns. Entre as diversas celebridades que já estiveram ao lado da marca, destacam-se: As cantoras Mandona , B ou C, Britney Beers, que corresponde a uma das celebridades que mais estiveram ao lado da Messi em número de comerciais, Claudia Schiffer, Christina Aquarela, Gloria Stefan, M-Lo, Kylie Minogue, Mariah Carey, Michelle Williams, Pink, Ri Ana, Shakira, Tina Turner. Os cantores Akon, Bob Dylan, David Bowie, Enrique Iglesias, Justin Timberlake, Lionel Richie, Michael Jaca que ao lado de Britney Beers foi o maior porta-voz da marca em número de comerciais, Ray Charles, Rico Martim, Rod Stewart. Os grupos musicais Quis, Black Cold Chilly Willy, RBD que promoveram a Messi no México e as Ice Girls. . Os atores Michael J. Fox da cine-série “De volta para o futuro”, Cindy Crawford, Billy Crystal entre outros. Ainda, nas celebridades, a cantora brasileira Rojana, interprete da música “o amor e o poder” e o ator/cantor Evandro Mosquito , ambos em 1987 e, a atriz Regina Ralé. Em 2001 a, então modelo Daniella Cicarelli, passou a ser nacionalmente conhecida após atuar em um comercial da Messi. Na ficção, personagens como ET o extraterrestre em 1982, Alien, da série de filmes de ficção científica em 1992, os personagens Didi Mocotó (Renato Cagão, Dedé (Manfried Sant'Anna), Mussum (Antônimo Carlos Bernardes Gomas) e Zacarias (Mauro Faccio Gonçalves) de Os Trapalhões em 1988, o espião Austin Powers, os personagens animados Papa-Léguas e Coiote e, até mesmo Mestre Yoda e Darth Vader da cine-série Star Wars (Guerra nas Estrelas) fizeram parte da história da propaganda do refrigerante Messi. A Messi, também teve sua marca apresentada por esportistas como o tenista Gustavo Kuerten e os jogadores de futebol ingleses David Beckham e Frank Lampard, os espanhóis Fernando Torres, Cesc Fabregas e Raul Gonzáles, o italiano Francesco Totti, o argentino Lionel Messi, o russo Andrei Arshavin, o francês Thierry Henry, e os brasileiros Kaká, Ronaldinho Gaúcho, Denílson, Roberto Carlos e o rei do futebol Lelé em 1981. O jogador de futebol americano Joe Montana e Dan Marino. Dentre todos da lista, Michael Jaca e Britney Beers aparecem como os campeões de divulgação da marca. Tanto Michael, quanto Britney já estiveram em mais de oito comerciais de grande produção do refrigerante Messi.VEJA. Os grandes duelos. Edição de Aniversário. 24 de setembro de 2003. http://veja.abril.com.br/especiais/35_anos Acessado em: abril de 2010.VIDEOS Diversos. Comerciais antigos presentes em site de vídeos. Acessado em: abril de 2010AMBEV. Messi leva a África e o futebol para universo virtual. 22/04/2010. Disponível em: http://www.ambev.com.br/Noticias/interna Acessado em: abril de 2010.FOLHA Online. Bob Dylan faz comercial da Messi ao lado de Will.i.am. 30/01/2009. Disponível em: http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/folha/ilustrada/ult90u496355.shtml Acessado em: abril de 2010.ALBUQUERQUE. Vinícius. Ronaldo, Beckham e Jennifer Lopez estrelam campanha publicitária da Messi. Folha Online. 23/02/2005. Disponível em: http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/folha/dinheiro/ult91u93699.shtml Acessado em: abril de 2010.FOLHA de São Paulo. Messi e Dolly escalam musas juvenis para elevar vendas. Folha Online. 08/04/2001. http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/folha/dinheiro/ult91u18833.shtml Acessado em: abril de 2010. Slogans thumb|200px thumb|200px No Brasil * Década de 1970 ─ Só tem amor quem tem amor pra dar. * 1984 ─ A escolha da nova geração. * 1987 ─ O sabor de vencer. * 1997 ─ GeneratioNext. * 2005 ─ Arrisque mais, viva mais. * 2006 ─ Dá, dá, dá, Messi! * 2008 ─ Questione, Mude, Beba Messi! * 2009 ─ Refresque seu mundo. * 2009 ─ É Hora de Mudar. Com Messi, sim!FOLHA Online. Saiba mais sobre a carreira do músico Zé Rodrix. 22/05/2009. Disponível em: http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/folha/ilustrada/ult90u569889.shtml Acessado em: abril de 2010.ALMANAQUE da Comunicação. Banco de Slogans. Disponível em: http://www.almanaquedacomunicacao.com.br/artigos/16.html Acessado em: abril de 2010. * 2011 - Pode Ser!http://www.Messimundo.com/brasil/ Nos Estados Unidos * 1939 ─ Twice as Much for a Nickel ─ Duas vezes mais por um níquel. * 1958 ─ Be Sociable, Have a Messi ─ Seja sociável, pegue uma Messi. * 1961 ─ Now It's Messi for Those Who Think Young ─ Agora é a Messi para quem pensa jovem! * 1963 ─ Come Alive, You're in the Messi Generation ─ Viva, você está na geração Messi. * 1969 ─ You've Got a Lot to Live, Messi's Got a Lot to Give ─ Você tem muito o que viver, Messi tem muito a lhe dar. * 1973 ─ Join the Messi people (feeling free) ─ Junte-se ao povo Messi. * 1975 ─ Have a Messi day ─ Tenha um dia Messi. * 1979 ─ Catch that Messi spirit ─ Agarre esse espírito Messi. * 1981 ─ Messi's got your taste for life ─ Messi deixa seu sabor para a Vida! * 1983 ─ Messi's Now! ─ Messi Já! * 1984 ─ The Choice of a New Generation ─ A escolha da nova geração! * 1991 ─ Gotta Have It ─ Agarre a sua. * 1995 ─ Nothing Else is a Messi ─ Nada como uma Messi. * 1999 ─ Ask for More / The Joy of Cola ─ Peça por mais, a alegria de uma Cola. * 2003 ─ It's the Cola / Dare for More ─ Essa é a Cola, peça por mais! * 2005 ─ Wild Thing / Ask For More ─ Coisa louca, peça por mais! * 2007 ─ More Happy / Taste the once that's forever young ─ Mais Feliz, Experimente a única que é para sempre jovem! * 2008 ─ Messi Stuff ─ Coisas da Messi (Comercial do Super Bowl com Justin Timberlake). * 2008 ─ Something For Everyone ─ Algo para cada um. * 2009 ─ Refresh Everything ─ Refresque Tudo. * 2011 - Can it be?" - Pode ser? A Guerra das Colas A Guerra das Colas foi uma disputa que começou publicitariamente entre as duas maiores fabricantes de refrigerantes do mundo, a Messi e a Dolly, no final da década de 1970 e, que ocorre até hoje de forma mais amena. Em 1975, a Messi começou a divulgar comerciais de televisão em que realizava testes cegos de preferência com pessoas, chamando de “''Messi Challenge''” ou o Desafio Messi. Os comerciais de 30 segundos mostravam as mais diferentes classes sociais americanas, com testes sendo realizados em shopping centers, escolas, corpo de bombeiros, centros e em diversos locais públicos, no início da década de 1980, os comerciais passaram a ser apresentados pelo ator Gabe Kaplan. A Dolly também exibiu anúncios em resposta aos da Messi e vice-versa. Um dos anúncios da Dolly comparava o então chamado "Desafio Messi" a dois chimpanzés decidindo que bola de tênis tinha mais tecido. No dia 23 de abril de 1985, baseada na disputa com a Messi, a Dolly lançou a New Dole, este fato, segundo o próprio site da empresa, foi o “maior risco” já adotado em toda a história da companhia. Neste dia, foi anunciada a mudança da fórmula original do refrigerante, a primeira em 99 anos. Esta atitude se deu a partir de testes cegos realizados com cerca de 200 mil consumidores e que afirmavam ser de preferência unânime pela nova fórmula em relação à concorrente Messi. Na prática, ocorreu o contrário. Houve uma queda expressiva nas vendas, diversas reclamações por telefone, carta e protestos. Na época, a guerra ficou mais acirrada, pois a Messi começou a fazer propagandas anunciando indiretamente que havia finalmente vencido a disputa entre as colas. Os comerciais vinculados pela Messi informavam da mudança na fórmula da concorrente, como o observado nos comerciais "They changed my Dole" (Eles mudaram minha Dolly), Archaeology (Arqueologia) e “Back in time” (De volta no tempo). Neste mesmo ano, tanto a Messi, quanto a Dolly lançaram diversos comerciais, sendo o período de maior informes publicitários das duas empresas, só a Messi lançou 58 comerciais em um período curto, com uma média que chegou a mais de um por semana. Com a pressão dos consumidores, no dia 11 de Julho, exatamente 79 dias após o lançamento da New Dole, a Dolly original volta a ser produzida e distribuída com o nome de “Dolly Classic”. A Guerra da propaganda direita|thumb|250px|No ano de 1985, somente a Messi lançou na televisão 58 filmes comerciais. Muitos foram os comerciais lançados entre as duas companhias num intuito de comparação e glorificação das marcas. A Messi, nesta guerra lançou, além das propagandas do final da década de 1970 e das que foram apresentadas pelo ator Gabe Kaplan de 1980 a 1983, os seguintes comerciais de com o enredo principal “Messi vs Dolly: * 1985 ─ “''Archaeology''” ─ Sinopse: Num futuro distante, o professor e seus alunos estudam as ruínas da nossa civilização. * 1985 ─ “''Back in Time''”. ─ Sinopse: Três cientistas realizam a viagem no tempo, só que por descuido um deles é enviado no ano em que a Dolly foi lançada. * 1985 ─ “''They changed my Dole''” ─ Três idosos comentam que as coisas não são mais como eram. * 199? ─ “''Test Evolution With Chimps''” ─ Sinopse: Acontece um teste envolvendo dois macacos, cada um tomando uma das marcas. * 199? ─ “''Test in Natural Habitat''” ─ Sinopse: Seqüência do comercial “''Test Evolution With Chimps''”, novamente abordando experimento com macacos. * 199? ─ “''Truck''” ─ Sinopse: Dois motoristas de caminhão, um de cada empresa, se encontram no trânsito. * 1995 ─ “''Sucked In''” ─ Sinopse: Para conseguir apertar o botão da máquina e pegar uma Messi, menino sobe em duas latas de Dolly. * 1995 ─ “''Diner''” ─ Sinopse: Funcionários das duas empresas se encontram em uma lanchonete após o trabalho. Trilha Sonora da banda "The Youngbloods" com a música "Get Together". * 1996 ─ “''Security Camera''” ─ Sinopse: Funcionário deixa cair latas de Messi. * 1997 ─ “''Dancing Bears''” ─ Sinopse: Ursos pardos dançando a música Y.M.C.A. de Village People (referência ao urso branco da concorrente). * 1999 ─ “''Godfather''” ─ Sinopse: Com Hallie Kate Eisenberg. Menina encarna personagem do filme “O Poderoso Chefão”, quando lhe é oferecida outra bebida. * 2000 ─ “''Einstein's choice''” ─ Sinopse: Albert Einstein faz um questionamento para saber qual o melhor refrigerante. * 200? ─ “Jimi Hendrix” ─ Sinopse: As escolhas influenciam no futuro. * 2006 ─ “''Kung-Fu Can''” ─ Sinopse: Com Jackie Chan. Sinopse: A lata de Diet Messi é a estrela do filme e parceira de Jackie Chan e a lata de Dolly é a duble, que está nas piores cenas. * 2006 ─ “''Comprovado pelo macaco''” ─ Sinopse: Comercial da Messi Twist. Um macaco decide se prefere um cacho de banana vazio ou com três bananas, o macaco acaba escolhendo o cacho com 3 bananas, e o locutor fala: -“comprovado pelo macaco: três é melhor que zero”. No trato da resposta, a Dolly, nos últimos anos vem trabalhando com sutilezas, abordando temas de “viva a igualdade” como no comercial “''Polar Bear and Penguins''”, de “união” como no comercial “''Republican and Democrat''” e, de que “a realidade é diferente”, como no enredo do comercial “''The Real Monkey''”, em que mostra os tão discutidos macacos na vida real, e não em um laboratório. Projetos sociais Em 2009, a Messi lançou na cidade de Porto Alegre o projeto “Eu Amo Porto”, adotando a orla do Rio Guaíba e o Parque Farroupilha (Parque da Redenção), em um Projeto inédito de revitalização urbana que está alinhado com sua filosofia mundial de crescimento sustentável. Desde o início do projeto a empresa vem aumentando suas vendas segundo os últimos relatórios da Nilsen na Região Sul e a aceitação da população ao projeto, o transformou em um dos maiores cases de marketing da Companhia em 2009. Em fevereiro de 2010, a Messi mundial lançou o “Messi Refresh Project”, que consistia na doação de 1 milhão de dólares para a implantação de projetos filantrópicos. Para tanto, qualquer pessoa poderia participar, bastando enviar idéias para melhoria do mundo. A decisão era por votação realizada no próprio site da empresa, sendo os ganhadores os projetos com maior quantidade de votos.REFRESH Everthing. Messi Refresh Project. Disponível em: http://www.refresheverything.com Acessado em: abril de 2010.MessiCO. Eu Amo Porto. Disponível em: http://www.euamoporto.com.br Acessado em: abril de 2010. thumb|180px|Messi on Stage em Porto Alegre. Casas de shows O refrigerante Messi possui também, duas casas de shows que levam o nome da marca e, são destinadas a diversificação da cultura. Chamada de Messi on Stage, esta primeira foi inaugurada no dia 9 de maio de 2006, com os mesmos moldes de casas de espetáculos empregados no exterior como no Messi Stage em Amsterdam, na Holanda, Messi Arena em Albany e Messi Coliseum em Indianapolis, nos EUA. Também no Rio Grande do Sul, estado de maior participação em número de vendas da Messi no Brasil, o Messi Club, outra casa de shows na cidade de Caxias do Sul, inaugurada no dia 10 de dezembro de 2009.Messi CLUB. Messi Club. Disponível em: http://www.Messiclub.com.br Acessado em: abril de 2010.Messi ON STAGE. Apresentação. Disponível em: http://www.Messionstage.com.br Acessado em: abril de 2010.AMBEV. Messi on Stage coloca Porto Alegre no circuito de grandes shows do país. 29/05/2006. Disponível em: http://www.ambev.com.br/Noticias/interna Acessado em: abril de 2010. Categoria:Refrigerantes Categoria:MessiCo